we're not fearless
by oceanic wings
Summary: Des excuses pour mon absence et un OS sur ma vision du 3x24 pour me faire pardonner.


**Bonjour à tous, les coquinous !**

**Ca fait longtemps, trop longtemps. Je ne peux que m'excuser pour avoir snober ce site si longtemps. Life happened, you know!  
**

**Je passe des examens très importants début avril (pour devenir professeur des écoles) et j'ai décidé qu'après ça, je reprendrais ma fanfiction à chapitres, Brave new world. :) J'espère que vous serez heureux de l'apprendre.**

**En attendant, j'ai écris un petit quelque chose pour me faire pardonner de mon absence.  
**

**Surtout, ne lisez pas cet OS si vous n'avez pas vu le 3x23.**

**Ce modeste OS, écrit un peu à la va-vite, c'est un peu ma vision pour le final de la semaine prochaine. Je vous laisse découvrir !**

**Plein de bisous.**

* * *

_we're not fearless_

Il faisait nuit noire. Le ciel était couvert, aucune étoile ne le clairsemait. En ce moment précis, Stiles tentait de se souvenir de la dernière fois où il avait ri de bon cœur. Cela faisait des jours, des semaines, des mois... Il ne savait plus. Une partie de lui était déjà morte. Il le sentait dans chacun de ses membres, glacés, quasi-immobiles, hostiles au moindre mouvement. Le nogitsune avait déjà emporté une partie de son âme, comme il avait volé celle d'Allison, quelques heures plus tôt. Jamais cette histoire de nogitsune ne pourrait devenir qu'un mauvais cauchemar. Cette créature avait semé la terreur, fauché bien trop de vies sur son passage. Les forces de Stiles s'amenuisaient de secondes en secondes. Sa légendaire force intérieure et ses éclats de rire ne devenaient qu'un simple souvenir.

Stiles mourrait.

Isaac s'en rendait compte. Il gardait un œil sur l'adolescent. Le cœur en miettes, le jeune bêta continuait tout de même son chemin aux côtés de sa meute. Aux côtés de Scott. Alors, il surveillait Stiles avec la même bienveillance que son Alpha, même s'il tentait encore de le cacher. Par fierté sans doute. Ou peut-être parce que celui qui avait tué celle qu'il aimait avait le même visage que Stiles. C'était dur de ne pas faire l'amalgame. Pourtant, lorsque l'adolescent chétif manqua de trébucher à cause de la fatigue, Isaac fut le premier à le rattraper. Les yeux cernés de Stiles remercièrent le loup-garou. Isaac accrocha sa main dans la veste de son ami. Ils avaient beau se lancer les pires vacheries du monde, Isaac n'abandonnerait pas Stiles de si tôt. Il ne laisserait mourir personne d'autre ce soir.

Les sanglots de Lydia affaiblissaient un peu plus Stiles. Il ne supportait pas de la voir dans cet état. Il s'en voulait d'être incapable d'apaiser son chagrin. Cela le rongeait de l'entendre pleurer la mort de sa meilleure amie. Rien n'effacerait la peine que Lydia Martin ressentait en ce moment. Ni le temps, ni le maquillage. La cicatrice laissée par la mort d'Allison serait visible à tout jamais. La jeune femme ne semblait pas chercher à comprendre où ce chemin les mènerait. Elle suivait simplement, les pieds traînant au sol. Elle murmurait des choses incompréhensibles, comme si elle cherchait à communiquer avec les personnes hurlant dans sa tête. Parce que les voix hurlaient. Elles hurlaient même plus fort que jamais.

Scott ouvrait la marche d'un pas décidé. La mâchoire serrée, ses yeux reflétant le rouge de sa condition d'Alpha, il avançait sans même prêter attention à Kira qui tentait de lui parler. Il paraissait dans un état second, transcendé par la colère. Il détestait la situation dans laquelle il était. Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était tordre le cou de ce nogitsune. Malheureusement, il savait que s'il le faisait, Stiles risquait de mourir. Il ne savait plus où était sa mission : sauver son meilleur ami ou venger Allison ?

Stiles s'arrêta brutalement.

- « Tu ne peux pas me sauver, Scott. (…) Tu es sans doute aveuglé par ta douleur en ce moment mais... Ce monstre a tué Allison. Il faut qu'on en finisse avec lui. (…) Même si pour ça il faut que je meurs aussi. Tout à l'heure, tu m'as promis que tu m'arrêterais si je faisais du mal à quelqu'un d'autre. »

Pendant un long moment, Scott resta dos à Stiles, silencieux. Il serra les poings si fort que ses griffes transpercèrent sa paume et le sang glissa doucement sur ses poignets. Enfin, il se retourna pour faire face à son meilleur ami.

- « Quand est-ce que tu vas comprendre que TU n'es pas la personne qui a tué Allison ? (…) Je ne te laisserai pas mourir, Stiles. Je vais trouver un moyen pour te sauver. ON va te sauver. »

Bien sûr, Stiles était touché par la dévotion de son meilleur ami. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable de la mort d'Allison.

- « Quand il sera en face de nous... » commença Stiles. « Tu comprendras. Tu comprendras que tu dois le tuer. Fais-le et ne te retourne pas vers moi. C'est la seule solution. »

Scott ferma les yeux pendant de longues secondes, ne voulant pas croire aux paroles de son frère de cœur.

- « Stiles a raison, Scott. Il n'y a plus d'autres solutions. »

Ils se retournèrent tous d'un bond en reconnaissant une voix familière.

- « Derek... » souffla Isaac.

Stiles hocha la tête comme pour remercier Hale de prendre son parti. Un fin sourire triste s'installa sur les lèvres de Derek. Il détestait avoir à prononcer ces mots.

- « Ne traînons pas. On a un nogitsune à tuer. »

Le cœur de Derek battait la chamade. Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à ce qui allait se passer dans les minutes à venir. Ils allaient abattre le nogitsune et seul l'avenir lui dirait si Stiles s'en sortirait ou s'éteindrait avec son double maléfique. Derek Hale sentait la peur à plein nez. Sa respiration était courte, ses mains tremblantes et ses yeux bien plus larmoyants que d'habitude. Comme s'il allait faire une crise de panique. Étrangement, maintenant que Derek était là, Stiles se sentait apaisé. Il accorda son pas à celui de son aîné et resta à son niveau. Il se sentait en sécurité près de Derek Hale.

Puis ils arrivèrent.

Le nogitsune les attendait sur le tronc du nemeton, accompagné par ses fidèles Onis. Stiles ne trembla pas mais il crut sentir la main d'Isaac s'accrocher un peu plus dans son dos.

- « Vous voilà enfin, je commençais à m'ennuyer. » s'amusa l'esprit farceur.

Derek se transforma, bientôt suivi par Scott et Isaac. Kira se tenait un peu en retrait, prête à attaquer elle aussi.

- « Crois-moi, tu risques de t'ennuyer en enfer. » se moqua Derek.

- « Oh, Derek... Tu es un éternel rêveur. Tu crois vraiment que toi et tes petits camarades à griffes vous allez réussir à me tuer ? »

Le nogitsune éclata d'un rire maléfique.

- « Vous savez quoi ? » commença-t-il. « VOUS NE POUVEZ PAS ME TUER ! »

Les Onis se mirent en position d'attaque. Stiles recula jusqu'à Lydia et enroula son bras autour de la jeune femme.

Le combat commença. Sanglant, horrifiant, terrible. Stiles détestait se sentir aussi impuissant. Il regardait ses amis en train de perdre la bataille et ça le rendait encore un peu plus malade qu'il ne l'était déjà. En retrait, le nogitsune observait la scène avec un sourire satisfait sur le visage. Puis, comme si le spectacle l'ennuyait, il décida de rappeler les Onis. Derek lança un regard inquiet à Scott.

Le nogitsune s'avança vers Hale, tourna autour de lui comme un lion tourne autour de sa proie.

- « Tu es le plus drôle de tous, Derek. (…) Quelle vie tragique, douloureuse, malheureuse... Tu es le plus (…) Hmm... Cette odeur de chaos et de peur que tu répands. Je m'en délecte, Derek. »

Le nez du Stiles maléfique vint se poser dans le cou de Derek, qu'il renifla longuement, un air d'assouvissement sur le visage.

- « J'aimerais tellement être là pour sentir ta douleur quand Stiles mourra en même temps que moi. (…) A quel point ça te fera mal, Derek ? Vas-y, dis-moi... Sur une échelle de 'je couche qu'avec des psychopathes' à 'toute ma famille a brûlé dans un feu de joie', à quel point tu souffriras quand tu verras le corps de Stiles sans vie sur le sol ? »

Derek ne répondit pas. Il sentit simplement le regard perdu de Stiles sur lui et ça le rendit encore un peu plus mal à l'aise. Il aurait tant voulu avoir la force de planter ses griffes dans le cœur de ce monstre. Pourtant, en cet instant, il était incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Paralysé par la trouille, bouffé par la panique.

- « Tu sais ce qui m'amuse beaucoup en ce moment ? C'est que tu ne peux vraiment pas me tuer. Tu as trop peur pour le petit Stiles. (…) Et ce n'est pas Scott qui va t'aider. Il ferait tout pour protéger son meilleur ami. Ne parlons pas d'Isaac ou de Kira, ils suivent l'Alpha comme des chiens. Pitoyable, non ? (…) Et puis la banshee, là-bas... Regarde-là, elle a trop crié pour sa meilleure copine, plus aucun son ne sort de sa bouche. Avec qui elle va aller faire les magasins, maintenant ? »

Le nogitsune feignit une mine triste puis se mit à rire d'un air moqueur. Bientôt, le rire du renard maléfique fut recouvert par un cri que Lydia ne réussit pas à retenir plus longtemps. Un cri plus transcendant que jamais. Comme une explosion dans la nuit qui était pourtant redevenue calme.

Une flèche d'argent passa juste devant le nez de Derek pour atterrir dans la poitrine du nogitsune.

- « Ça, c'est pour ma fille. » lança Chris Argent qui fit son apparition près du nemeton.

Le chasseur sortit son arme et planta une balle dans la tête du renard.

- « Et ça, c'est de ma part. »

Le nogitsune s'effondra sur le sol. Lorsque Lydia poussa un deuxième cri, toutes les attentions se portèrent sur Stiles qui regardait son double se vider de son sang. Il leva les yeux vers Scott et fut pris d'un rire nerveux.

- « Je... je vais bien. Je... C'est fini, alors ? »

- « Scott... » souffla Isaac en montrant du doigt l'abdomen de Stiles.

Du sang sortait d'une plaie que l'adolescent avait sur le ventre. Stiles posa sa main sur celle-ci et secoua doucement ses doigts plein de sang.

- « Peut-être pas fini, en fait. » soupira-t-il.

Les yeux de Stiles se fermèrent doucement tandis que ses jambes semblaient le lâcher. Scott se précipita sur lui et l'empêcher de tomber à terre. Il attrapa la main de son meilleur ami et la serra aussi fort qu'il le pouvait.

- « Ne me fais pas ça, Stiles. Je t'en supplie. Je ne le supporterais pas. »

Derek restait en retrait, plus blanc que jamais, une larme coulant sur sa joue sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il avait déjà perdu tant de choses dans sa vie. Perdre Stiles serait sans doute la goutte d'eau qui ferait déborder le vase. Pourtant, à part cette unique larme, Derek ne bougeait pas. Ses membres étaient immobiles, et il regardait la scène de toute son impuissance, la bouche légèrement entrouverte comme s'il cherchait à hurler sa peine. Grâce à ses sens sur-développés, il écoutait la respiration de Stiles se faire de plus en plus lente. Une nouvelle larme coula sur sa joue.

Et le voilà ! Le dernier souffle.

Derek et Scott s'y accrochèrent longuement. Stiles ne pouvait pas être... Non... C'était impossible. Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, Scott tenait entre ses bras le corps sans vie d'une personne qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde. Et ça le tuait à petit feu.

Lydia s'effondra dans les bras d'Isaac qui semblait comme prostré face à cette scène surréaliste. Stiles avait toujours été celui qu'il considérait comme le plus invincible d'entre eux. Il était peut-être humain, mais Stiles avait toujours une force incroyable. La force de l'optimisme. Celle qu'Isaac n'avait jamais eu.

Scott ressentit le besoin violent de s'éloigner de ce corps glacial. D'un bond, il se retrouva près de Chris Argent, qu'il ne pouvait même pas détester pour avoir tuer le nogitsune. Toute la journée Scott avait été torturé par le dilemme qui se présentait à lui. Tuer ou ne pas tuer cette abomination.

Derek détourna le regard et la question du nogitsune lui revint en mémoire : _« A quel point tu souffriras quand tu verras le corps sans vie de Stiles sur le sol ? »_. Il avait la réponse, désormais. Il aurait désiré ne jamais la connaître. Derek s'en voulait d'avoir été incapable de sauver la vie de Stiles. L'adolescent avait sauvé la sienne des millions de fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Derek n'avait pas su rendre la pareille. Le loup-garou se retrouva genoux à terre et hurla sa douleur à la lune. Celle-ci disparaissait peu à peu pour laisser place à l'aube. Un nouveau jour que Stiles ne verrait pas.

Derek mugit un peu plus fort.

Malgré le bruit assourdissant qu'il faisait, c'est là qu'il l'entendit. La respiration familière. Il se leva rapidement pour être sûr qu'il ne rêvait pas.

Et il ne rêvait pas. Les yeux de Stiles s'ouvrirent à nouveau. Son sang reprit son cours normal. Son cœur battit comme au premier jour. Cette fois, Derek fut le premier à se précipiter sur Stiles pour l'aider à se relever.

- « Wo. » souffla Stiles en s'accrochant à la veste en cuir de Hale. « Merci. »

Stiles s'épousseta sous le regard heureux et choqués de ses amis.

- « Je suis resté combien de temps inconscient ? (…) Parce qu'en fait, c'était juste l'autre taré de nogitsune qui dégageait entièrement de mon corps, j'ai eu l'impression que ça a duré des siècles. » railla l'adolescent, ignorant sans doute l'enfer que venait de vivre ses proches.

- « Ça a duré des siècles. » souffla Isaac.

C'était comme ça qu'ils l'avaient tous ressenti. Comme si Stiles était parti depuis des siècles.

L'adolescent trouvait l'atmosphère particulièrement pesante et trouva judicieux de se mettre à blaguer en se tournant vers Derek.

- « Tiens, Derek, t'es là. J'ai l'impression que ça fait un bail qu'on s'est pas vu. Genre depuis que t'es parti de Beacon Hills avec ta sœur sans dire un mot à personne. (…) Tu m'as manqué. »

C'était dit sur un ton ironique, mais c'était peut-être pas aussi sarcastique que ça. Derek avait vraiment manqué à Stiles. Parfois, quand il avait été possédé par le nogitsune, Stiles avait pensé au loup-garou. Souvent, même. Trop souvent.

Stiles tendit sa main vers Derek comme pour le saluer. Le loup-garou resta longuement à regarder cette main tendue. Il attrapa finalement le poignet de l'adolescent et l'attira violemment contre lui.

- « Wo ! » lança Stiles, agréablement surpris par cette soudaine étreinte.

- « Toi aussi tu m'as manqué. »

Cette fois, les yeux de Stiles s'embuèrent. Ces quelques mots dans la bouche de Derek Hale, il n'aurait jamais pensé les entendre un jour.

Le jour se levait à peine après une nuit de chaos, de conflits et de douleur. Le ciel était incroyablement clair et le soleil commençait à pointer le bout de son nez. Pourtant, quelques fines gouttes de pluie, tombant de façon très irrégulière, coulèrent tout doucement sur eux. C'était poétique et apaisant.

Scott leva les yeux au ciel.

Il imagina Allison. Boyd. Erica. Tous ceux qui n'avaient pas survécu aux batailles.

L'arc en ciel qui se dessinait dans le ciel de Beacon Hills en ce moment semblait comme un message de leur part : « Continuez à vivre. Ça en vaut la peine. ».

En cet instant, Scott sut qu'ils avaient raison.

* * *

**Et voilà :) N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review ;)**

** Je vous dis à en avril pour de nouvelles aventures ! **

**Je vous embrasse très fort mes loups !**


End file.
